


rush

by sonjitbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Kinda, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Smut, lapslock, set in 2015? 2016? on their bula trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonjitbaby/pseuds/sonjitbaby
Summary: kyungsoo just wants to spend some time at the resort's hot tub, away from prying cameras. he finds baekhyun there for the very same reason.“so...?”“so, you should skinny dip with me. for funsies.” baekhyun says, grinning.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	rush

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhh its been a while kjkghjf,, i've had this in my drafts since last june smh it was such a bitch to write but Finally i'm done... it's my first time publishing smut so lmk what y'all think!!!

kyungsoo needed this. it’s been a while since he’s had some quiet time to himself.

the group is on vacation in fiji, on the little secluded island of bula. and while it’s absolutely gorgeous, they’re being surveillanced, forced to document their entire vacation all for some stupid fanservice. it takes away from the ‘vacation’ part of it, and kyungsoo just wants the cameras away, even just for a little while.

kyungsoo silently moves about his shared room, gathering what he needs for a dip in the hot tub, careful not to wake the other members.

he exits without a sound, closing the sliding glass door behind him, and sighs in relief.

he makes his way towards the pools and notices the hot tub’s lights are on. did someone accidentally leave it running overnight?

he moves closer. nope, it’s baekhyun, slumped over the pool’s edge. the sound of kyungsoo’s sandals makes him stir, and baekhyun looks up at him.

“hey, baekhyun.”

“hey.” he greets, smiling, “can’t sleep?”

“something like that.” kyungsoo says, setting his towel and water bottle down.

“join me, then.”

kyungsoo pauses at the edge of the hot tub, noticing baekhyun’s discarded shorts by his feet.

“are you...?”

“skinny? absolutely!” baekhyun declares. he crooks his finger at him in a ‘come here’ motion and winks. “get skinny with me.”

kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head. he’s used to baekhyun’s shamelessness by now. “i’m good.”

“you’re so modest, man. take off your shirt at least!”

kyungsoo huffs. “i was _about_ to.”he pulls his t-shirt off in one swift motion, tossing it onto a nearby lounge chair and kicking off his flip-flops.

he tentatively steps into the jacuzzi, the water’s fine. he descends into the rapidly bubbling water, undeterred by baekhyun’s stark nakedness. the steamy water engulfs him, melting his muscle aches away. it’s far from a japanese hot spring, much more artificial, but relaxing nonetheless.

“this is nice.” he sighs blissfully.

baekhyun hums in agreement, “much better than having those cameras around.” he opens his eyes, peering at kyungsoo.

“i always feel like i’m being put under a microscope.” kyungsoo laments.

“at least we’ve got the early AM to ourselves, i guess. no cameras...” baekhyun shrugs.

“yeah...” kyungsoo trails off, eyeing the rushing water.

baekhyun continues to look at kyungsoo, pressing a button at the edge of the tub to turn down the pressure of the jets so kyungsoo can hear him better. the water bubbles more gently.

“there’s no cameras around.” he reiterates.

“mhm.”

“no cameras around, kyungsoo.” he tries again.

“so...?” kyungsoo tilts his head, puzzled. why is he repeating himself?

“ _so_ , you should skinny dip with me. for funsies.” he finishes.

kyungsoo isn’t even phased. “why? what’s so special about it?”

“‘cuz! it makes you feel sexy and free!” baekhyun reasons, “there’s nobody here, just try it!”

_‘sexy, free, and single?’_ kyungsoo’s brain automatically supplies. “but _you’re_ here.” kyungsoo counters stubbornly instead.

“you act like we don’t shower together on the regular,” baekhyun laughs, “i’ve seen your dick a thousand times by now.remember when we measured-”

“ _OKAY!_ i get it.” kyungsoo interjects, embarrassed.

baekhyun laughs, “listen, if you don’t like it, you can put your shorts back on.”

to be quite frank, it’s very weak reasoning, but what’s the harm in trying it? for funsies, like baekhyun said.

“okay.” he says, sounding only a little bit apprehensive.

“okay?”

“yeah, but only for a little bit.” he says decisively.

“deal!” baekhyun smiles. he moves directly in front of kyungsoo, “allow me.”

baekhyun hooks his thumbs over the waistband of kyungsoo’s swim shorts. he pauses, looking him in the eye, waiting for kyunsoo’s permission. kyungsoo nods once, watching him intently as baekhyun shimmies them off of him. he tosses them over the edge of the hot tub with a resounding wet _flop_. 

“how do you feel?” baekhyun smiles, sitting back down next to him.

“i feel... normal.” kyungsoo says, sounding uncertain.

“just normal?”

kyungsoo’s not sure why, but he supposes he does feel more _sexy_ and _free_. he doesn’t feel like a member of super junior, though. shame.

but he’s not gonna say that out loud.

“it’s... nice.” kyungsoo admits. “i feel like a lobster, kinda.”

baekhyun laughs, giving him a questioning look. he turns his body towards him, resting his head on his arm on the edge of the tub, making himself comfortable. “a lobster?”

“well, yeah? like im cooking in a boiling pot, or something.”

baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “interesting metaphor, but you don’t feel like a lobster even when you have your shorts _on?_ ”

“lobsters don’t wear swimsuits, though.’

baekhyun smiles, shutting his eyes. “hmm, fair.”

they’re quiet, the only sound coming from the rushing water jets and the faint hum of the pool filter, drowning out the ambience of the island.

kyungsoo mimics baekhyun’s position, observing him under the colorful, distorting pool lights.

green fades into blue. the steam from the water and the sweat on baekhyun’s brow luminizing his skin. he looks so radiant, like he’s glowing. the light creating the illusion that he’s almost shimmering, giving off his own light. the water’s surface refracting the light and shining onto him, contorting in irregular patterns on his skin like light shining through a shifting stained glass surface.

blue turns into purple. the gentle lighting accentuating baekhyun’s curves and contours, the sharp edges of his collarbones, the subtle pout to his lips, his feathery lashes, the healthy pudginess to his cheeks is new, and it makes him look ten times more endearing. with his enviously charming features, kyungsoo kinda wants to punch him in the face. the fuck is he so cute for?

purple melts into red. kyungsoo watches as droplets of water run down baekhyun’s neck and chest and into oblivion. he notices the distance between them, or lack thereof. baekhyun is so close, and suddenly kyungsoo feels the aura shift, the atmosphere charged with a very thick, very familiar energy. uh oh.

kyungsoo averts his gaze. maybe the chlorine is fucking with his brain.

baekhyun opens his eyes and nudges kyungsoo.

“hey, can you pass me your water, i’m dying.”

kyungsoo wordlessly hands it to him, thankful that baekhyun didn’t catch him staring.

“thanks.” baekhyun gulps nearly half of it down and hands it back to him, wiping his mouth.

“you know,” baekhyun starts, the walls of the pool warping the sound of his voice, “you look really good shirtless.”

kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him unimpressedly. “really?”

“yeah, your shoulders look more broad, your collarbones look more defined.” baekhyun says, placing a hand on kyungsoo’s shoulder and looking him in the eye, rubbing it with his thumb. his hands are hot against his skin. “i think you should be shirtless all the time.”

kyungsoo hums, “you think so?”

“mhm.” baekhyun responds, sliding his hand up to the back of kyungsoo’s neck. oh?

“movie prep, right?” baekhyun asks absently, eyeing his lips and licking his own. kyungsoo watches.

“yeah, the director wants me to have a more athletic physique for _hyung_ , so i’ve been... working out...” kyungsoo says distantly, swallowing.

“mmm,” baekhyun hums, barely listening at this point, losing his train of thought.

kyungsoo eyes baekhyun curiously. baekhyun pulls him closer, closer, so close that their noses are almost touching. kyungsoo can practically hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears.

neither of them say anything, yet they know what each other want. baekhyun’s eyes briefly flick to his lips, pointedly so. he cocks an eyebrow, doesn’t move any further, a silent invitation. kyungsoo’s at a loss, the unsure tension permeating the air.

_fuck it_ , kyungsoo thinks, pressing forward and kissing him soundly. baekhyun makes a little pleased noise, smiling into the kiss.

they pull away. baekhyun’s still grinning, biting his lip.

“what?” kyungsoo asks, smiling himself.

“nothing, it’s just- your lips are like, really soft.” baekhyun muses, tracing a finger over kyungsoo’s lower lip.

kyungsoo goes to bite baekhyun’s finger, baekhyun flinches, pulling his finger away quickly, laughing. baekhyun is always so forward. sometimes kyungsoo just doesn’t know how to respond.

kyungsoo pulls him in for another kiss. he cups baekhyun’s jaw, takes his sweet time pressing chaste kisses to his lips.

baekhyun takes initiative and deepens the kiss, parting his lips and kyungsoo following suit. the kisses grow more insistent, more heated. baekhyun just barely lets the tip of his tongue graze kyungsoo’s, leaving kyungsoo to chase after each kiss.

baekhyun smirks into the kiss. he’s testing him. kyungsoo should’ve known baekhyun was gonna be a tease. of _course_.

kyungsoo nips at baekhyun’s bottom lip, clearly a little miffed. baekhyun’s amused, but he finally relents, sliding his tongue over kyungsoo’s as he lets out a satisfied hum. kyungsoo’s hand travels from baekhyun’s cheek to his neck, thumb caressing the shell of baekhyun’s ear. baekhyun shivers. they take their time, their kisses languid, drawn out. the slickness of baekhyun’s tongue against kyungsoo’s sparks the familiar giddy feeling in his stomach.

baekhyun taps at his shoulder, pulling away with a wet _pop_ , “mm, hold on. ‘m uncomfy.” he says. he throws a leg over kyungsoo’s and straddles his thighs, steadying himself with his hands on kyungsoo’s shoulders. he settles on kyungsoo’s lower thighs, careful not to like, accidentally let their dicks touch, or something.

“is this okay?” baekhyun asks, squeezing kyungsoo’s shoulders. kyungsoo looks up at him, wide eyed. his hands hovering awkwardly in front of him, unsure of what to do with them.

“y-yeah.” kyungsoo manages to say, a little dazed. baekhyun chuckles, sliding his hands down kyungsoo’s arms and grabbing his wrists, guiding his hands to his hips. baekhyun loops his arms around kyungsoo’s neck, brushing the tip of his nose against his.

“kiss me again.” he breathes.

kyungsoo closes the distance between them, kissing his cheek, the beauty mark at the corner of his mouth, his warm lips. he takes baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently and releasing it, following with another kiss. kyungsoo’s hands move up and down baekhyun’s hips, his thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. baekhyun runs his fingers through kyungsoo’s hair, softly scratching kyungsoo’s scalp. kyungsoo didn’t intend on getting his hair wet, but he’s more than fine with it now.

baekhyun trails kisses from kyungsoo’s lips to his neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses under his jawline, to his collarbones. kyungsoo hisses as baekhyun nips at his neck, and soothes it with his tongue, each kiss making kyungsoo’s skin feel like it’s tingling in its wake.

kyungsoo feels like he’s going to combust, or boil alive. it’s too hot. stifling. the steam from the tub, the heavy scent of chlorine, and baekhyun’s warm body against his is starting to become almost too much. he feels that familiar heat in his gut, and a throbbing between his legs, and just barely registers that he’s fucking _hard_.

the cloudiness in his judgement subsides, and kyungsoo is suddenly alert, hyper-aware of his uh, situation.

kyungsoo quickly pushes baekhyun away. “f-fuck, wait.” he says, holding him by his shoulders an arm’s length away, breathing heavily.

“shit- are you okay? baekhyun asks worriedly. “did i go too far?”

kyungsoo glances at his lips, shiny and kiss-bitten. his baby hairs plastered onto his forehead. he can just barely make out the red on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in the dim lighting. he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will his stupid boner away.

kyungsoo swallows. “no, no you’re good. i’m just- gimme a second.” he says, taking deep breaths, trying to think of the unsexiest things.

baekhyun still looks worried. “you sure?” he says, brushing kyungsoo’s bangs out of his forehead.

kyungsoo emphatically shakes his head, nods, then shakes it again, looking like he’s having a fucking aneurysm. he really doesn’t wanna say it. kyungsoo looks anywhere but at baekhyun. this is so fucking humiliating. he just wants to dissolve into the pool and spiral into the drain, never to be seen again.

baekhyun looks beyond confused. “kyungsoo, seriously, what is- ah.” he says dumbly, suddenly realizing what kyungsoo’s freaking out about.

kyungsoo hides his face in his hands. he’s gonna die.

baekhyun starts fucking _giggling_. kyungsoo looks up to see baekhyun trying, and failing to stifle his laugh, looking pained as his face scrunches up with mirth. he’s gonna kill him.

“oh my god, baekhyun, stop.” he groans. he feels his face heating up even more. is that even possible? he’s cookin’.

“i’m sorry!” baekhyun says, biting back another laugh. “c’mon, it happens. we can stop if you want.” he pulls kyungsoo’s hands away from his face.

kyungsoo looks up at him, embarrassed out of his mind. how is he supposed to respond to that?

“or,” baekhyun says after a moment, “if you _want_... we could...” baekhyun trails off, expecting kyungsoo to get the hint.

kyungsoo just _looks_ at him. he’s not sure if that means what he thinks it means.

“y’know...”

“are you saying...” kyungsoo says after a moment, cautiously.

“i- yeah?” baekhyun says warily, avoiding kyungsoo’s eyes, “like, if you _wanna_.”

at this point, kyungsoo is about 90 percent sure that means what he thinks it means.

kyungsoo can’t help but giggle. this is so ridiculous. baekhyun visibly relaxes and laughs too, easing the awkward tension just a little bit.

“look,” baekhyun starts, smiling, “i’m down if you’re down.”

“ _i’m_ down if _you’re_ down.”

“well, i’m down...”

“i’m down too.” kyungsoo says, looking at him expectantly.

baekhyun sighs in relief, glad that they’re on the same page.

baekhyun hooks a finger under kyungsoo’s chin, tipping it up and kissing him before either of them could say anything else. kyungsoo grabs baekhyun’s hips and pulls him closer. kyungsoo breaks the kiss, going for baekhyun’s neck. he sucks and laps gently at his collarbone and the junction between baekhyun’s shoulder and his neck, tasting the chlorine off his skin. baekhyun sighs. he’s careful not to leave any marks. the last thing either of them want is an interrogation, after all.

baekhyun holds the back of kyungsoo’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. he tilts his head so kyungsoo can get better access, shivering as he feels kyungsoo’s breath ghost over his skin. kyungsoo licks and kisses up his neck to the sensitive space just below baekhyun’s jaw. baekhyun sighs shakily.

kyungsoo trails open-mouthed kisses back up to baekhyun’s lips, dragging his tongue over baekhyun’s, kissing him lazily, like he’s got all the time in the world.

baekhyun trails a hand down kyungsoo’s waist and takes hold of his dick, beginning in drawn out strokes. kyungsoo does the same and oh- baekhyun’s half hard already. he strokes him to full hardness, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. baekhyun inhales sharply, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. soft moans are smothered in kisses, growing more frantic, more messy, lips and tongue pleasantly slick against one another.

it’s different seeing- feeling baekhyun like this, all worked up, hot and wet and pressed up against him. it’s different, but somehow it doesn’t feel foreign. it’s just baekhyun, after all.

they stroke in tandem, if not a bit uncoordinated. stupid water resistance. it’s not _enough_. kyungsoo hooks a hand under baekhyun’s knee and hastily tugs him closer. baekhyun lets out a surprised yelp, grinning at him and looking stupidly smug.

“shut up.”

“i didn’t say anything!”baekhyun says indignantly, voice strained.

“still- shut up.”

baekhyun just shrugs, grinning at him knowingly and breathing heavily. he rests his forehead against kyungsoo’s, cradling his head in his hands.

kyungsoo takes them both in one hand, pumping them together while gripping onto baekhyun’s thigh with the other, squeezing the softness there.baekhyun rolls his hips along with kyungsoo’s strokes, seeking hot friction between them.

“you know, if it wasn’t s-so risky,” baekhyun starts, voice wrecked, “i’d probably make you get out and suck you off.”

kyungsoo can feel his dick twitch at the thought of it. “as if this isn’t risky enough.” he chuckles breathlessly.

“or,” baekhyun kisses him, “i could- _ah_ \- fuck you over the edge of the tub.”

“f-fuck,” kyungsoo gasps. wait. “hold on- you think i’m the bottom here?”

“yessir.” kiss.

it’s kinda difficult to formulate thought at the moment, given the circumstances. “the only- _mm!_ the only bottom here would be you.” kyungsoo tries to quicken his strokes, it’s harder underwater.

baekhyun shakes his head, grinning. “we’ll see. later.”

“later.” kyungsoo repeats.

“shit- i’m close.” baekhyun breathes, hips stuttering.

“me too.” kyungsoo gasps.

baekhyun comes first, moaning into kyungsoo’s mouth as kyungsoo jerks him through his orgasm. kyungsoo comes a moment after, still stroking the both of them as baekhyun breathes in stuttered gasps, eyes squeezed shut, overstimulated. he frantically taps at kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“too much too much too _much_.”

kyungsoo finishes, baekhyun slumps against kyungsoo’s chest, catching their breath. kyungsoo circles his arms around baekyun’s waist, holding him. neither of them feel like moving, both reveling in their post-orgasmic high, comfortably cuddled up against one another.

“we should probably get out. it’s late.” baekhyun mumbles, making no move to actually get out as kyungsoo rubs his hands along the muscles of baekhyun’s back, trailing up and down his spine.

kyungsoo hums in acknowledgment, feeling his eyes get droopy.

“out of this, uh, cum water.”

“ewww, why would you say that?” kyungsoo complains, cringing.

“it’s okay, the filter will take care of it.” baekhyun chuckles lazily, “did you know that cum kinda solidifies in hot water? that’s because the heat cooks the protein in i-“

“oh my god, shut up, im begging you.”

baekhyun kisses his neck. “loser.”

kyungsoo reciprocates, kissing his forehead. “no, you.”

they sit there for a few more moments, it’s still uncomfortably warm. baekhyun reluctantly pushes off of kyungsoo, reaching for the water bottle near them. baekhyun puts it up to kyungsoo’s lips, making him drink first, then drinks some of it himself before dumping the rest of it onto both of their heads, effectively cooling them down, somewhat.

“too hot.” baekhyun explains, hair dripping, bleach blond darkened by the water. 

“thanks.” kyungsoo says gratefully, pushing his wet bangs off his forehead 

kyungsoo groans as he reaches for his forgotten shorts. he wants to keep some dignity left, refusing to get out until he’s got them on. why’d baekhyun have to throw them so far?

baekhyun watches, amused.

“a little help?” kyungsoo says, struggling.

“no.” baekhyun grins.

kyungsoo flips him off. he pushes himself up, reaching.

“nice ass.”

“shut up.”

baekhyun takes this as the perfect opportunity. he grips kyungsoo’s hips and promptly bites his ass.

“ow! dude!” kyungsoo says, looking back at him in pain.

baekhyun laughs as he hurriedly gets out before kyungsoo can retaliate. he kicks his shorts towards him. “here, loser.”

“fuck you.” kyungsoo says, putting them on and stepping out.

baekhyun’s about to make his way back to their rooms before kyungsoo catches him with a towel.

“dude, there are literally cameras watching us sleep, put this on.”

“ _fine_.” baekhyun says, not resisting when kyungsoo wraps the towel around his waist. he smacks a sweet kiss onto kyungsoo’s cheek. “shower with me?”

“let’s go.”

“i still can’t believe you think i’m a bottom, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally hate this fic so much I want it out of my drafts dkjjfjkf anyways uhhh let me know what u guys think!! comments keep me going!! u can be as mean as possible bbys!!
> 
> also Maybe I was thinking of a possible part two, but idk yet so 👀


End file.
